More Than Just Friends
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: A certain library in Hogwarts seems to have some kind of curse. Or then the curse is on the Potters. One way or another, all three Potters have managed to walk in on Sirius and Remus in some... compromising positions... in this very library. SLASH RLSB
1. Secret No More

Quidditch practises over!  
  
I was walking towards the castle, tired from the practise. I was all alone, which was unusual. Normally I had a whole bunch of friends around me, but now Peter was ill, Remus had some research to do and Sirius had promised to help him.  
  
I shook my head, grinning. Even a though about Sirius doing extra work was impossible. Okay, he always did his own work, and did it so well he always had top marks, but he never helped anyone or did anything useful if he didn't had to. I assumed Remus was working hardly and Sirius was hanging around him, disturbing poor Remus with his stupid commentaries.  
  
Because I had no homework to do on the moment, I went looking for them. I assumed I'd find them straight away, because they were always in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
When I came to the Common room, I looked around me. The corner Remus usually did his homework in was all empty. Sirius wasn't there, either.  
  
I stopped some first year girls who were just leaving. "Pardon me", I said, "but have you seen my friends anywhere?"  
  
The girls looked at each other. Then one of them, a dark-haired girl looking like a leader, seemed to decide it was her task to talk. "Haven't seen them anywhere", she told me. "Not after you yourself left to the Quidditch pit. They disappeared nearly on the same moment."  
  
"I think they were going to the southern part of the castle", a tiny brunette said shyly. "At least I heard them saying something like that. I don't know anything more."  
  
"Thanks, girls", I told absent-mindedly and went forward. I went towards the bed rooms to leave my Quidditch equipment there. When I was at stairs to come back, I crushed on Lily.  
  
"Hello", she smiled. "I heard you were looking for your friends." Her red hair shone a bit in the dim light. She looked even better than usually.  
  
"Yes I was", I replied. "And I still am. I have to tempt Sirius away, or poor Remus will never get his research done." I grinned to her.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Poor dear Remus", she laughed. "If I was him, I'd lock Sirius in the wardrobe until I had my work done. I just don't understand how he stands him. Sirius is today even worse than usually."  
  
"I agree", I sighed. "I'd had him locked up on the first day of the school year and kept him there until the school is over, but for some reason Remus didn't allow me to. Maybe he keeps Sirius as a little reminder. You know, 'this is what you'll be if you don't work hard'."  
  
Lily grinned. "Or then Sirius is some kind of pet to him", she suggested. "It sometimes looks like Remus had put Sirius a dog collar and was keeping the leading-strings himself. When Remus leads, Sirius obeys. When Sirius tries to lead, Remus asks: 'Why the hell should I care?'"  
  
I laughed. Lily didn't even know how right she had got it. "A dog collar", I laughed. "Maybe, but the dog has broken the leading-strings and tied the ends around a tree, and is now running away as fast as he only could. And Remus doesn't even notice it, because he has his nose in a book!"  
  
"Or so you say", Lily smiled. "Next time Sirius is going to do something really odd and stupid and dangerous, let's see who manages to speak him out from it: You or Remus." She nodded to me and continued her way. "I bet Remus", she still said over her shoulder.  
  
I went on, grinning. A dog collar! Sirius would laugh madly at it. Oh, this was way too good!  
  
I went to the southern part of Hogwarts. I swore. It's the most complicated part of the castle. I had rarely been there, there was nothing to interest me. Therefore, I was totally lost there.  
  
I was thinking fast. Where would someone like Remus go? He had surely knew where he was going to. And because he had research to do, it was obvious where would he go.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb", I said to the nearest painting, "but does it happen to be a library somewhere near here?"  
  
"A library?" The kind-looking woman replied. "Yeah, it definitely does. Look down that corridor." She pointed left.  
  
"Thanks", I said and turned left. "Do you know if there's any people there for now?"  
  
"Oh, yes", the woman smiled. "A very kind boy, really. He's very clever, he comes here often. His friend also does", she continued, a disgust crawling into her voice, "but I don't like him very much. He called me an old crow."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Although I had to admit the woman looked like a crow. "You've been really helpful. That's surely my friends." It surely was. A kindlooking, clever boy who goes to the library often? And an irritating one, following him? Remus and Sirius, or I would eat my socks.  
  
Down the corridor I asked another painting for help. "Yes, the library", a fat wizard from a group picture said cheerily. "I know. It's the door left to us."  
  
"No, it's the opposite one", said another wizard from the picture. He was very thin and sulky, and he was giving the fat man some angry gazes.  
  
"No, left!"  
  
"Opposite!"  
  
"Don't mind about those two", said the third person from the picture, an old witch, who was looking definitely bored about the two men. "It's the one right to us. Two young men are there for now, so in case you want to be alone don't go there."  
  
"They're my friends", I smiled, "and I'm looking for them. Thanks for your help!"  
  
I opened the door of the library without a sound and looked around me. I saw Remus and Sirius on the same second I had stepped in.  
  
I stared at them, shocked.  
  
Okay, I had seen them together before. Definitely. Maybe even too much, they're always together. But I had never seen - I had never even imagined - something like that.  
  
On the first glance, everything looked to be just normal. Remus was standing there, with a small-sized book in his left hand. Sirius stood behind him, his right hand on Remus's shoulder. They didn't seem to notice me, though.  
  
They saw only each other.  
  
It wasn't able to be anything else. I only had to look at Sirius's hand on his shoulder - it wasn't that friendly, sometimes even too strong grasp Sirius sometimes gave me or Peter. It wasn't a grasp at all, it was only his hand laying softly and gently on Remus's shoulder. And Remus's right hand was laying on his, warmly keeping it on the place it was.  
  
Nothing else with Sirius looked normal, either. His left hand was climping up Remus's other shoulder. His face was calm and happy, his eyes closed, nearly leaning against Remus's head. Remus was looking towards his face with an expression I had never seen before on his face - a mix of pure admiration, warmth and love.  
  
They still didn't notice me. I couldn't move. I only stared, when Sirius slowly, gently bent his head and placed a little, light kiss on Remus's neck. Remus leaned backwards against him, bent his head as far back as he only could and nailed his gaze on Sirius's face.  
  
Then, nearly surprising me out from my socks, someone spoke. "If you only mind, James", Sirius mumbled into Remus's hair, "could you please shut the door and stay outside for a while? It's a kind of private moment we are having here, as you can maybe see."  
  
I was absolutely shocked, both about what I've seen and that Sirius had noticed me. Before I closed the door Remus turned to look at me. In his eyes was surprisingly only amuse, not the slightest bit of shame or embarrasment.  
  
I closed the door tightly behind be and breathed deep. I had to lean against a wall - I wasn't sure if my legs would obey me. I slowly glided downwards, until I was sitting on the floor opposite to the door, thoughts going around in my head.  
  
You have known, a little voice inside my head said. You have known definitely well. Can you even imagine one without the other? The voice irritated me very much. Mostly because it sounded a lot like Sirius.  
  
And it was right, in fact. I had always sensed there was something special going on between my two best friends. Sirius was my best friend, yes, but for him, Remus had always been something... Something else. Like a brother, like a part of himself.  
  
Like a lover, mocked the little voice, coming up again. They're lovers, you stupido. They've been who knows how long. It still has been for long time.  
  
I know, I replied fiercely to the voice. Don't irritate me. Leave me in peace. I want to think.  
  
You mean, 'be terrified'. The voice faded away, and whoever the little speaker had been, I had a disturbing feeling he was grinning to me.  
  
I don't know how long time it was. I only sat there, my eyes tightly closed, my head bent down to my knees, odd thoughts coming up again and again. I only tried to think about something else, but the more I tried, the more I thought about them two... leaning against each other... Sirius kissing his neck...  
  
I heard a quiet creak somewhere near. I still didn't look upwards before I felt a hand touching my shoulder. On the moment it touched me, my eyes flew to the person who owned the hand.  
  
Unsurprisingly, it was Sirius. He was sligthly smiling, and his eyes were full of amuse, when he looked down at me. "Get up, Prongs", he told me, and I sensed he was struggling against laughter. "You can either go away or come to the Common room with us, you decide. I'm definitely not going to stay in a cold corridor, if there's better places to be in."  
  
I don't know how I got on my feet. Probably Sirius was helping me, probably it was Remus, but I knew it wasn't me myself. After the first shock had gone, I found it hard to do anything. I think they mostly dragged me to the Common room. Gently and friendly, maybe, but still dragged.  
  
The only thing I remember from the way is one short moment I noticed Remus looking at me. He was keeping my left shoulder, gently pushing me forward while talking with Sirius. Now Sirius was speaking - I don't remember what, I think it was something about Slytherins - and his eyes were wandering around, so Remus looked at me.  
  
I looked back to my old friend. A little smile was playing on his lips, and he had a cunning expression I had never seen before on his usually so calm face. His eyes were looking straightly towards mine, locking my eyes into his.  
  
His mouth was slightly moving. I don't know if he quietly whispered something, or if he only talked in his own mind, the lips unconsciously following the words, I didn't hear anything at all. For a moment he stared at me, still smiling.  
  
Then his glance glided towards Sirius, and in his eyes was so great amount of pure love and something-more-than-only-being-best-friends I only could wonder how I hadn't noticed anything before.  
  
Next thing I really remember was when they put me on an armchair in the most peaceful and lonely corner of the Gryffindor Common room. Sirius sat opposite to me on a little sofa, and Remus settled next to him. Without waiting a second, Sirius lifted his legs on the sofa's back and let his head down to Remus's lap. Moony calmly took a lock of his night black, long hair and started to play with it.  
  
They had done it before. In fact, that was the position Sirius spent most of his time in the Common room. It was so lazy and relaxed and Sirius-like he seemed to be born to lie that way. It looked only natural for them to be like that; Sirius being just so lazy as he always was, Remus sitting calmly, his back straight, unable to only sit without doing anything.  
  
Now, when I knew... more... about them, I saw something so clear I didn't know how I hadn't noticed it before. The position of both of them was familiar to me personally. That was excatly the way I and Lily were sometimes. And she always played with my hair, twining it around her fingers.  
  
Sirius started to speak. "Sorry about that, Prongs", he told me, his eyes halfly closen in a full relaxation. "I know you had no time to prepare for that." A cunning grin spreaded slowly on his face. "Althought I'm very suprised you haven't had a clue about it before. I've always thought you're clever."  
  
"I'm not so surprised at all", Remus pointed out calmly. "You forget one thing, Padfoot, like you always do." He smiled a bit for Sirius's sulky expression. "It's not being clever. Not everyone is as curious and cunning and doubtful as you are. You had definitely found out two days after the begin. As you can see, James hasn't." He lifted his eyes to me and smiled warmly. "He's not the kind of person to see even what isn't in sight."  
  
Sirius grumbled. "It wasn't necessary, Moonie", he murmured. "Let me be alone in my own view of the world. That's me being the cleverst and all others only as clever as I think they are. That means, dumps."  
  
Remus twitched hardly the hair lock he was playing with, making Sirius groan a bit. "Beware of your words", he told him, acting angry. I still noticed he was just going to laugh, when he glanced at me, smiling with amusement.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius exlaimed. "I didn't mean you! I swear I didn't! Let go now!" He made angry faces to grinnig Remus, until he softened and released his grasp from the lock. He still didn't let go from it, only went on rolling it between his fingertips.  
  
Sirius gave him the last, angry gaze and murmured something about "sensitive sissy maids". Remus said nothing for reply, but he grinned even more widely than before.  
  
Sirius returned his eyes towards me. "Like I said before the... disturb", he looked sideways to Remus, who had no luck hiding his laughter, "I'm very sorry you found out that way. I s'ppose we'd tell you some day, but it would had happened a little easier to you. Crushing to the place and seeing us in action... I don't think I could make up any worse way to find out."  
  
"That's - that's okay", I managed to say. "I was only... surprised. Yeah, surprised. Never assumed anything like that."  
  
"That's excatly what I was saying", Sirius grinned. "The worst way to find out, surprisingly. If you didn't have even clue about it, it's even worse." He shook his head and looked accusingly at Remus. "Although I thought you said no one would come there", he blamed. "'People never come there', that's what you said."  
  
"They never do", Remus answered calmly. "It's not my fault you were late and James started looking for us. If he hadn't, we'd be there alone for the next hundred years."  
  
"Or so you said." Sirius returned again to me. "But... however... please don't tell anyone, would you?" He asked me with a slightly embarrassed smile. "We were going to tell you, honestly, but if anyone other found out... If Slytherins found out..." He shivered.  
  
"I swear I won't", I promised. "It's wholely your own business who you want to tell about it. But what about Peter?"  
  
They looked to each other for a moment. Then Remus spoke. "I think it's better not to", he said. "Okay, I know he's one of us and all that, but..." He shrugged. "Sometimes I only don't feel so good about him."  
  
"Hey, wake up, Moony", Sirius grinned. "If he wanted to cause us some problems, he could easily only tell about you. There's no need for keep this in secret - and there's no need for you to feel bad about him."  
  
Remus looked firmly at him. "Padfoot, I mean it", he said a bit angrily. Then his expression became so childish and innocent I was just about to start laughing. "Don't tell him anything, would you? Please?" He asked as nicely as he only could.  
  
Sirius laughed. "I promise not to", he assured. "You know very well I can't refuse when you're looking at me like that. I'll obey your odd feelings. Maybe it's the woman's instinct." He grinned at me. "Does Lily ever do anything like this?" He asked.  
  
"Continously", I replied. "She knows I can't say 'No' if she acts a pretty little girlie." I smiled. "It looks like it isn't any easier to you, though", I said. Remus gave both him and me some angry gazes. On the moment his expression was so like Lily being angry I nearly laughed.  
  
"You bet", Sirius said and rose to the sitting position. Remus still didn't let go of his hair. Sirius himself took all Remus's hair into his hands and dug something from his pocket. "Turn around", he asked. "I'll tie you a ponytail."  
  
Remus mumbled something angrily. He still obeyed, but before that he demanded to see what he was going to tie it with. When he saw a simple leather band, he nodded. "Last time he had stolen some girl's hair doughnut", he told me.  
  
"You looked cute with it", Sirius grinned while he struggled to tie the band tightly. "It suited you very well."  
  
"Pink one with red roses in it?" Remus snorted. "Oh, yes. Definitely. Anyone would look good with it. Heck, no one would! I can't imagine even a girl who would!"  
  
"But you did", Sirius said joyfully. "And you look even more cute when you get angry."  
  
"I - am - not - angry!" Remus exclaimed. "But I'll soon be, if you don't stop that!"  
  
"We'll see", Sirius smiled. "Okay, it's ready." He tied the last knot to the band. "Only one last thing..." He took something else from his pocket and fastly put it in his hair.  
  
"What do you... Hey!" Remus in fact screamed. "Take it away! Take it away straight now!" He looked like he was tearing his own hair off from his head.  
  
"I'll do", Sirius said happily. "If you only stop that. I can't get it away if it's afraid of you slamming it!" He reached his hands to Remus's hair. From there he took a rather big spider. He kept it from a leg and showed it to Remus. "Look at the cute thingie. It would never harm anyone!"  
  
Remus rose up, turned around and slammed him firmly on the face. In my mind I was very, very sorry for Sirius. Being a werewolf, Remus was much stronger than any other of us. Too strong. I once saw him tearing a tree from ground with his bare hands.  
  
Remus walked furiously away. We looked after him until he disappeared to the stairs. Then we looked again around us, noticing that everyone in the Common room was staring at us.  
  
Sirius grinned cheerfully. Unfortunately, the big, red trace of Remus's hand spoiled his happy expression. "It's the time of the month, you know", he said happily to the staring people. "Remus is always a bit angry while it."  
  
Most of the girls looked furious. Jemenna Delaney, a girl one year younger than us, gave Sirius an angry gaze. If glance could kill, Sirius would be taken away in very, very little pieces. "You're just as childish as usual", she said bitterly. "If you don't even know the difference between a girl and a boy, I'm not very surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet."  
  
They were all unable to understand why we both laughed from the top of our lungs when we made our way after Remus. 


	2. Another Walkinon

Disclaimer: Mine? I don't even dream about that.

A/N: I decided to update some of my "slightly" older WIPs, so I'll have a good conscience to start new ones with. So, if this chapter seems a bit odd, here's an explanation: It's mostly from made from my old draft (This was my first real fic, remember?) and just fixed up and finished now.

* * *

I was sitting in a tiny library, in the southern part of Hogwarts. Usually I would have been very happy there, sitting in the middle of thousands of books, but at the moment I wasn't very glad at all. In fact, I was rather depressed.

I had a very good reason for my mood. I only had to look out of the window. It was still daytime, but I could easily tell where the moon was on the moment. I was able to sense it, as well as I could tell where my own hands were.

And that meant it was the full moon coming up.

I sighed deep and returned my eyes on the book I was trying to read. I found it hard to concentrate on the book. In fact, I felt hard to concentrate on anything on the moment.

I gave up trying and pushed the book away, then crossed my arms on the desk and let my head down on them. I felt totally sad about everything. An odd, inexplicable feeling went all over me. Or not so inexplicable at all, but certainly unpleasant.

"Oh, here you are, my lonely wolf," someone said behind me.

I didn't have to turn around. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, as well as I would recognize the one who was speaking. I'd find him from a crowd of a hundred of people in less than a minute. It would have been as easy as to tell in which direction the full moon was at the very moment.

"Yes, here I am," I told him as he walked towards me. He didn't make a sound while walking. He'd always been like that, like a silent shadow, sneaking in the corners. He stopped standing next to me.

Sirius Black. The one boy I was in love with, and the one boy was in love with me. We looked at each other for a while.

Then I rose from my seat. "I didn't feel like talking with anyone," I told him quietly. "I'm not on my best mood right now." I took the book and walked to the shelf to return it to its place. He followed me.

"Oh, yes," he smiled. It was the cunning and shrewd, yet warm smile I loved so much. "It's the time of the month, isn't it?"

I gave him an angry glance. "You know very well it is," I said. "There's no reason to tease me about it. You'll only make me even more angry."

"I'm not going to tease you," Sirius said, playing innocent as well as anyone with his face could ever play. "In fact, that's part of the reason why I came here." He took something from his pocket. It was a huge bag of chocolate. He opened the bag and reached it towards me. "Fancy some chocolate?"

"I'd definitely do." I took some chocolate candies and tried to give the bag back to him, but he just shook his head.

"No need for that," he said, smiling friendly. "It's all yours. I bought it just for you." Something in him - I don't know if it was his voice, his expression, or his position, or maybe them all - made me think about a little boy, who was waiting for thanks.

I gave him them. "My thousand thanks," I said, and I really meant it. By that time, I felt like I could easily kill to get some chocolate. And he knew that. Seemingly he wasn't ready to risk his life. "It's my favourite. And best quality." I filled my mouth with oh-just-so-good chocolate.

"Only the best for my sweetheart," he told me, smiling warmly. "What did you think, that I'd buy the biggest bag of chocolate available and give you a few little candies? I like chocolate myself, but I couldn't eat a whole bar at one time. No one could be so nasty to you." He grinned. "And if someone was, I'd beat the shit out of them."

"Oh, that's my Sirius. Always so protective and brave," I said dryly. In fact, my comment meant: 'If you just have to do it to save your life, don't do it anywhere in my sight. And don't mess anyone else in it. Especially not James. And, if you only mind, don't do it at all, if you _really_ want to please me.'

I looked at him sideways, making sure that he had understood. He had. He smiled innocently, fiercely trying to look like a little child who had done anything bad in his life. He didn't manage very well. In fact, he looked just like himself: A definitely-not-innocent, short-tempered young man who had lastly "beat the shit out of someone" yesterday. Or maybe today. I wasn't even able to count all the Slytherins he had fought with.

"Of course, my love. Always on your side, obeying your every word. Your wish is my order." He grinned even more widely. His comment, on the other hand, meant: 'If it's something serious, you can decide. But you can't force me to stop bullying Slytherins - they deserve always more than I can do.'

I nodded, not surprised, I hadn't even waited more. In fact, I had mostly waited him to tell me something with the meaning "whatever you say, I couldn't care less". At least there was still some hope with him.

Or so I still wish.

"How kind of you," I still said dryly.

"Nice to hear," he grumbled, sounding a bit weird. It was like he was... _disappointed_ in some way.

"What's the matter now, Padfoot?" I asked, surprised. Sirius had never sounded like that, definitely not about anything I'd said or done.

"You always only say I'm kind," he said slowly.

"Yeah, because you are. What's the problem there?"

"It's... it's just that... You never call me good-looking," he said a bit childishly.

I laughed happily. "Oh, Sirius," I said. "You're always handsome. It's so obvious I usually don't even mention it. Do you tell James he has black hair every time you see him?"

"No, I don't. But he's pretty sure about it all by himself. I never know what you think I look like."

"You think I'm only with you because you're kind to me?" I laughed. "Oh, Padfoot, you're... You're just so silly!" Glancing towards him, I grinned. "And you look even better when you're blushing," I then teased him.

Sirius gave up and stepped nearer to me, reaching his hands towards me. I grasped them and let him pull me to his arms. He hugged me tightly, and his arms were so strong and muscular I thought I was going to faint, if not otherwise then only to get him keep me in his lap for some more time, no matter if I'd really feel it or not.

I raised my eyes towards his face. His eyes were looking down to me, full of excitement and joy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him nearer to me. He was so warm I thought I was going to melt, and I heard his heart beating, fast, fast, fast, as fast as my own.

Sirius bent his head to me. "I love you," he whispered, his eyes locked on my own. He raised one of his hands into my hair, to keep my head at place. He let his lips down, touching my mouth. The touch wasn't pressing, only a warm, gentle, soft brush of his lips over mine.

Opening my mouth fondly, I replied to the kiss. "I love you," he said again, into my open mouth. Then he kissed me again, now more demandingly, more hardly he kissed me. His tongue came to my mouth, examining every place there. I didn't object as he easily lifted me from the ground to his strong arms, still kissing me.

I don't know how long we kissed each other. It was maybe long, maybe not, but at least it felt like it lasted forever. I wouldn't have been very disappointed if it had, though.

We didn't get a possibility to do anything more. Just when I was trying to twist my tongue around his, we heard a bashing noise behind us, like someone had dropped his books on the floor.

We didn't hurry. Sirius slowly let me down to the floor, then looked over me towards the door. I kept my face tightly against his shoulder, waiting for him to tell who it was. We weren't ashamed about loving each other, but if someone found out, it would cause harm for many people, and that we didn't want. Fortunately, in my school robes and my hair open, to anyone looking from behind me I looked very similar to half of the girls in Hogwarts. It had saved us twice before, and was the only reason why we still went on spending time in this public library - although people very rarely came there.

"Err... I think I'd be better go now..." said a voice from the door. It was familiar voice, I had heard it maybe even too many times before. Lily. I still didn't know if she had someone with her, so I still kept my head pressed against his shoulder.

"If you want to," Sirius said cheerfully. "Don't care about us. We were just going to stop when you dropped in." He bent again his head towards me. "You can look now," he said warmly. "She's all alone."

I turned around very slowly, mostly because I didn't feel like leaving the safety of his shoulder. I still sensed his scent, but not so well. At least I leaned my back against his chest to be as near to him as only possible. "Hey, Lily," I said happily.

Her jaw dropped open. "Y... you?" She stammered. "I - I have never assumed..." She gave up. "Oh well," she sighed. "Maybe I should have guessed by now. I mean, you maybe act we're-only-best-friends in public, but you aren't able to prevent some little signs showing up, are you?"

"I assume we're not," I laughed. "It's very hard to pretend, when you love the other so much." I raised my left hand over my shoulder and sank it into his soft, black hair. "Although I really don't know why he's still with me. He could get anyone he just wanted."

"No, I couldn't," Sirius objected. "Because, I only want you, Moony." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and looked at Lily. I felt amusement coming up from him like some little waves. "Were you looking for some books or for us?"

"Both, I think," she said, and laughed a bit nervously. "Remus, I'd really have use for that book you told me about last week. That _'Full Moon and Its Effects_,' you know? Can I in any way persuade you to let me have it for a few days?"

"Why not," I replied, shrugging. "I've already read it twice myself, so you can easily have it for a while." I grinned at her. "You're still rather uneasy. Something wrong?"

"Emm... In fact, yes," she replied. "You're both... I don't know, kind of... amused. I wouldn't assume it. Embarrassment, yes. Maybe not shame, not from you, but at least you should be... kind of shocked. Why you aren't?"

"Kind of used to this," Sirius simply told her. "James found out just the same way as you. And I've already had to tell two persons to get off from here. That's the reason for the rumours about me having a secret girlfriend and snogging with her in every corner."

"Well, the rumours weren't so wrong, then. Although there certainly isn't a girlfriend." Her smile turned cunning. "Or, who knows, you always spend so much time all-alone. Is there some girl, Sirius?" She asked, meaning: 'Are you only playing with the sorry little git to please him or are you serious with this?'

I felt his chest being strained against my back. When he spoke, his words and voice were both just as cunning as hers, but I was easily able to sense a little tightness in him. "I don't really think so," he said, "although I could easily try."

"Sirius!" I was shocked. "You aren't serious!" I looked upwards to him, and he looked back, smiling. Of course he wasn't serious. He almost never was.

"Of course I'm not," he told us both, confirming my thoughts. "I'd never cheat on you any way, Moony. It's impossible. There isn't anyone to compensate you - neither a girl nor a boy. Never." He hugged me tightly, pulling me against himself.

"I hope so," I said, full of relief but still remembering the shock I'd felt only few seconds before. "Otherwise I'll get mad at you. And that you wouldn't like."

"I'd never want you to get mad at me, my dear." Then Sirius leant forward again, capturing my lips in a kiss.

Completely oblivious to the fact that Lily was watching us, I started to tangle my fingers into Sirius's short, raven hair. When the full moon was coming up, I always felt the need to be as near to him as possible.

Knowing this, Sirius pulled me even more tightly against him. Neither of us cared about Lily as we continued what had been left unfinished as she came in.


	3. The Final Revelation

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else is JKR's.

A/N: I wanted to finish a couple of my WIPs before I start new ones. (Yup yup, that means that I _have_ new ones coming!) So, this is the end of this. It went rather insane at one point, but I just went on...

* * *

More Than Just Friends

* * *

The Final Revelation

* * *

It was really hard. I pushed with all my might, but I just couldn't get through...

"Hurry up, Siri," sighed Remus annoyedly. "I don't have all the day to waste just for pleasing you."

I shot a brief glare in the direction of my lover. "This would be a bit easier if you were more willing to cooperate," I said, trying hard not to sound angry. I would not get mad at Remus -- not in a situation like this.

"Fine," Remus said, rolling his eyes, and walked to my side. With one, mighty push, he pushed the stuck door open, revealing the room behind it. "I still don't understand why -- oh, god." And then, he was just left staring into the room.

I couldn't help the wide grin that spread itself on my face. "Well? Did you think I wouldn't remember?" Of course he did -- like I ever remembered anything I should. Well, this time, I did.

"It's -- it's _that_ room," was all he said as he took a couple of tentative steps into the room. "The one where James walked in on us -- and the one where Lily did the same." Turning back towards me, he continued, his eyes glowing with delight, "I really wouldn't have thought you'd remember... I think I'd forgotten it even myself."

Shrugging, I replied, "I hadn't forgotten. Instead, I remembered -- and wanted to make you remember, too." Knowing that there was no way to wipe the longing expression from my face, I only continued quietly, "I don't really have much to give you in the present time... I'd at least want to remind you about the happier times."

He adopted that half concerned, half scowling expression he always had when I talked about my... losses. "Sirius, you are all I have ever wanted," he said, "and all I need to be happy. It doesn't matter to me what the Veil robbed from you -- it really doesn't matter. Besides, most of it can be fixed, right?"

And true, he was right. In a way, at least. Most of my appearance has been, and still is being, fixed. But at the time, my face -- as well as the rest of my body -- was really just a map of scars, big and small. My strength was mostly gone -- a good reason why I couldn't open the door and Remus could, even though he had, as a werewolf, always been stronger than any of us. And even though those flaws could be cleared, other... damages... were more permanent. Irreversible.

Like my loss of magic.

I'd lost my magic, as a payment for returning to the world of living, for returning to Remus. I'd paid that price gladly, I'd given my soul if it had granted me a second of time alive with my beloved. But even though I had to pay that price, and paid it willingly, it still hurt. And still hurts.

Anyway, I just sighed. "That's what everyone keeps saying," I said, "that it doesn't really matter. But what would you know? What can you know about not having anything you're used to have?"

"We don't know," whispered Remus quietly, "or at least I don't, and I don't think anybody else knows -- maybe except for Arabella, and even she hasn't really lost it, as she'd never even had magic. But no matter how hard it is to you, to us, you're just as dear and well-loved -- with or without magic."

"Yeah..." But despite my seeming agreement, I just couldn't find it in myself to wholly believe him. Why'd he love me when I was as strong as a deathly sick kitten, as handsome as a dog's yesterday's meal, and as magically powerful as, well, as a Muggle?

Like he'd sensed my thoughts, Remus walked to me and immediately hugged me. "Stop that," he commanded strictly, yet gently. "I've never loved you for your face, or strength, or powers. Sure, I loved all those -- but I loved them because of you, not _you_ because of _them_." Then, with a mischievous smile that was obviously an attempt to cheer me up, he added, "Besides, I've always appreciated your body more when it's dark."

"You're almost as bad as I am," I laughed, some of my usual cheeriness returning. "Maybe I have corrupted you?" However, I was far from happy when we then made our way deeper to the tiny library, hand in hand.

Then, however, it was the time to show Remus what else I had to show him but this library, which held so many memories. Of course, even those memories were much. I confessed my love to him there, young and overdaring I was, we kissed for the first time there -- hell, even the first time we made love was in that library. Most teenagers got rid of their virginity in some dark broom closet, but we did it in the middle of bookshelves, lying on the desk Remus usually used for studying, all the time fearing that somebody would break the locking charms we'd placed on the door. Thankfully, no one did.

Anyway, I gently turned Remus around and led him further until he stood his back to that particular desk. There was no way I could have picked him up from the ground and lifted him to that desk, like I'd used to when we were young, but he got my drift and lifted himself there. Then, when I had him sitting in front of me, I fished a tiny, stamp-sized book from my pocket.

"Nymphadora shrank it for me," I told him with a charming smile as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You have to stretch it back to its original size by yourself."

With a mere tap of his wand -- oh, how I envied him for that little tap of a wooden stick! -- he did so, getting more curious at every passing moment, at least regarding to his expression. Then he opened the book -- or, in fact, the photo album -- and again gasped in surprise.

"Pictures of our years together here," he said in amazement. "This is amazing! Where did you get them all?"

"Well, at first I looked through all my old hiding place in the Hellhole," I replied with a slight smile, using the name I'd given to my childhood home. "Then I asked everyone who was at school at the same time as we. Could you imagine that even Snape had pictures of us?"

"Severus?" he laughed. "You must be kidding."

"But I'm not," I argued. Snatching the album from him, I flipped through the pages until I found the one I was looking for. "This picture, for example, is from Snape."

Remus took one look at it, and laughed. "Oh, how cute we were," he giggled. "How old are we in this? Eleven, or twelve?"

"Fifteen, at least according to Snape," I said with a smirk. "He said he'd kept is as an excellent example of how childish Gryffindor can be."

Well, the picture was cute, anyway. It was taken on the Hogwarts grounds in the wintertime; the teachers had created us a lot of snow to play with. There were only I and Remus in the picture -- James and Peter could only be seen as tiny heads in the snow fortress in the background. I was building a very "traditional" snowman -- three large snowballs on top of each other, a carrot as a nose, and pieces of charcoal for eyes, mouth, and buttons down its "chest". Remus's snowman, however, was rather a snowwoman -- a finely formed, pretty recognizably female statue with a complete dress, hair, and face.

"You were such an artist back then," I commented, smiling at both him and the picture.

"And you were such a jealous brat back then," he shot back with a smirk. "You asked whether I was in love with my snowwoman -- and you were insulted when I said that I was!"

"Hey, you had me, the most gorgeous, clever, and witty boy this world has ever seen -- and you said you preferred a cold, unalive _woman_? Of course I was insulted!"

"Awww, shut up," said Remus, slipping the album to the table next to himself. Then he drew me into a warm embrace, and kissed me.

As he at last released me, we both smiled at each other. Then, I spoke. "I want to tell Harry about us," I said -- a bit uncertainly, yes, but meaning every word.

"Do that," said Remus, still smiling. "In my opinion, you should have done that a long time before."

"And I want to tell _everyone_ about us," I continued, collecting all my courage for what I'd planned to do next. "I love you, Remus, I love you more than anything in the whole wide world. And I want to always be with you."

"Is that a proposal?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Even though gay marriages had been strictly forbidden when Fudge, the prejudiced bastard, had been in charge, a change had been brought to that. Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic, had allowed gay marriages at the same time as he cancelled all prejudiced restrictions and regulations against werewolves, vampires, and such creatures. I don't think anyone was surprised when Snape revealed that he was in fact a vampire and had kept his race hidden because of the laws against all Dark creatures. It did surprise many, though, that he had a servant to provide him with blood, and that his servant and -- I shuddered at the thought -- _lover _was none other but our dear Nymphadora Tonks.

"No," I answered Remus's question. Then, putting my hand to my pocket again, I said, "However, _this_ is." Slipping down to one knee, I held his hand in one of my hands, and a sparkling ring in the other. "Remus John Lupin, will you make me the happiest man on the Earth and marry me?" I asked, nervous, but more sure than I'd ever been in my life. This was what I wanted. This was all that I ever needed -- Remus, my Remus, mine forever and ever.

...If he only would answer...

After an agonizing moment that felt like forever but was probably no more than a minute or two, Remus finally said, his voice hardly more than a whisper, "Yes, Sirius, I will marry you. I'd do nothing rather." And at those words, my heart was filled with joy.

It was unbelievable. Unbelievable that I, with my scar-covered body and lost magic, could get Remus, _my_ Remus -- the most gorgeous creature ever walked on Earth, one of the most powerful wizards alive, and the man who held my very heart in his pale hands. It felt almost too good to be true.

I slipped the ring into his finger. He grasped my hand, pulling me up for another kiss. My arms wrapped themselves around him, my hands wandered over his back on their own accord, and I, well, I just decided to give in.

I didn't know how much time passed -- we were both too deeply concentrated on just each other to keep track of time, or even care about it -- but suddenly, we heard a surprised gasp behind us. A very familiar-sounding gasp, it was.

With a startle I noticed just how suspicious our positions were. Remus lay on the desk, his knees on the edge of the table, and he had his shirt open thanks to my wandering hands. His hands were wrapped around my neck, slightly caressing the scarred skin there. I was leaning over him, one of my hands caressing his face, the other both wandering along Remus's side and steadying my body so I didn't fall on top of him. We'd just been involved in a very deep kiss when this somebody had come in, but now I'd jerked back to look at the incomer.

And it was Harry. For all that is magical, the person who came in just _had_ to be the last one I'd wanted him to be! Sure, I _had_ planned telling Harry, but, well... Walking in on your parental figures having "fun" rarely is very fun to _you_.

"Erm... Harry?" I finally managed to say. Not very intelligent, mind you, but much more than I would have expected myself to be able to say in that situation.

"S-Sirius?" my godson stammered, being seemingly just as shocked as I was. "Remus? I -- I -- the paintings said you were here, and I --" Turning just as scarlet as I felt at the moment, he then said in a rush, "I'lljustgoandseeyoulater,Idid'ntseeanythingIreallydidn't,bye-bye," and before I could force another word from my mouth, he was away already.

Sighing a bit, I turned back towards Remus. "I don't know about you, but I lost my mood," I said.

"Same here," replied Remus. "Do you think we should go to talk with him?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," I admitted. Then I clumsily helped him to button up his shirt. With one last look at each other and ourselves to make sure we were decent enough to go to Harry and not scar him even more, we left the little library that was so full of memories.

We found him in a nearby abandoned classroom. He was seventeen already, yes, but he looked really tiny huddled in the corner, quietly chanting to himself, "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..." Well, he was tiny, like he'd always been -- I bet it was the Dursleys, not feeding him properly -- but he looked even tinier there.

"Harry?" asked Remus hesitatingly. "Could we maybe talk with you for a bit?"

"What?" He raised his eyes to us, startled. Then, he blushed even deeper than before. "I -- um -- well --"

"Take it easy," said Remus with the same patience and calmness I'd always both wondered and adored. Even if the whole Hogwarts collapsed around us, Remus would just say, "Well, it was old anyway, that was just to be expected," and go on like nothing had happened at all.

"Take it easy?" spat Harry in disbelief. "Do you really think I can just 'take it easy' after seeing you two -- well -- going at it?"

Suddenly, a horrible thought hit my mind. I knew he hadn't anything against gays -- it's surprising what kind of things you find out in godfather-godson conversations -- but what if it was something else? Before I could help myself, I'd already blurted out, "Harry? Does the thought of I and Remus being together disgust you because of -- _how_ I am?"

"What?" Now he sounded even more disbelieving. "Are you crazy, Sirius? You could look like a rotten rat and be born Muggle, and that wouldn't disturb me one bit. It's just -- well, it's just that I was shocked. _Really_ shocked." Then, with an annoyed glare at my direction, he added, "You could have told me before, you know."

"Don't be such a drama queen," huffed Remus. "Sirius meant to tell you, he just never got to it. Besides, it's not like you're the first one that has happened to."

"What do you mean?" In an instant, Harry looked more curious than ever. He still looked a bit queasy, though. Well, I couldn't really blame him, now could I?

"I'm just meaning that both James and Lily found out the same way as you," said Remus with the same mischievous grin I remembered from our younghood and had missed greatly. It was his Marauder grin. "In that very same library, even. You see, one day, after his Quidditch practices, James..."

And Remus told, and I and Harry listened. I saw Harry slowly relax, and at the point where Remus finished the story about Lily's walking-in, he had in fact a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So, it looks like I was only continuing a family tradition," he said, still grinning. Then he, however, shot us both a sharp look. "You two better make sure that I won't have to see you snogging anymore," he then grumbled.

"Spoilsport," I said, then made a mock-sigh. "And here I was thinking that you might accept to be my best man."

Harry's eyes widened. "You -- you are -- getting married?" he managed to stammer after some moments of just gaping at us.

"Well, at least Sirius proposed," Remus said with a slight smile, raising his hand to show him the ring. "And I accepted. So, yes, I do think we are getting married."

If Harry had before grinned broadly, his face was now practically split in two. "Congratulations!" he squealed, then jumped to his feet. "I'm going to tell the others!" he yelled over his shoulder before rushing out of the room.

We exchanged amused glances, Remus and I. Then, a scarred hand in a ringer hand, we made our way back to the little library.

* * *

THE END

* * *

So, that was the end of this story. Comments?


End file.
